


As You Wish

by celticheart72



Series: Twinkles and War Machine [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Rhodey doesn’t want to listen when Pax tries to tell him that her dad is joining them for dinner. (This snippet of their life occurs several years before the first Iron Man movie while Rhodey was still a Captain.)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Twinkles and War Machine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554979
Kudos: 3





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for a What’s In A Title? writing game where we could ask for a title and write a piece for it.
> 
> Warnings: none

“Come on, baby, I know who your dad was,” Rhodey turns the car off then gets out. 

Pax waits until he’s opening her door and offers his hand to help her out of the car, “James, Sebastian Shaw was my father, he’s not my dad.”

“Baby, let’s not ruin the night by talking about him, okay? For once can’t we just enjoy a quiet dinner? None of Tony’s antics, no missions taking me away. I’m here, and we finally have a night to ourselves.”

“But…” She’s silenced by Rhodey’s lips on hers and it takes a second for her to remember what she was trying to tell him. “James, this is important.”

Rhodey stops and looks at her when she pulls back on his bicep, “You know Pax, just once I wish you would trust me when I say I love you and who your parents were doesn’t matter.” 

“Okay, James,” she sighs and shrugs, “but you should really be careful what you wish for.”

It’s not until the hostess tells them the other member of their party has already arrived that Rhodey gives her a funny look. 

“Other member of our party?”

When they reach their table a dark-haired man is already sitting there looking at a menu. Pax smiles and lets go of Rhodey’s hand as she puts both of hers on the man’s shoulders and leans down to place a kiss on top of his head.

“Hi, Dad.”

“Maus,” he smiles over at Pax and settles a scowl on Rhodey once they sit down across from him, “Captain Rhodes, I presume?”

Rhodey looks between Pax and her dad with a wide-eyed gaze. She does everything she can to suppress a giggle when he finally focuses on her and he waves a hand at the older man. “Erik Lehnsherr is your dad? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Pax snorts, “I tried to. Remember? In the car? I told you to be careful what you wish for.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
